The Begining of The End
by Emelna
Summary: this syory has altot of things that happen. you have to read to find out. please review
1. Default Chapter

There, all fixed! fixing done by Majestic Burn.

The Beginning of the End!

Chapter 1

Problems Began

One day there were two Autobots who were hanging out on the beach. They were sitting, talking (making out).

"Prowl what do you think is going to happen between Majestic and Sideburn?" Emelna asked suddenly.

"I don't Know; I just hope they stay together. They have been fighting a lot lately…"

"Me too." Before they left they gave each other a long kiss. "Bye", "Bye". They both said wile walking in opposite directions.

Out of the blue Prowl heard Emelna scream "**HELP ME**" at the top of her lungs. Prowl ran over to save her, but he was too late; Megatron had captured her.

Prowl immediately called Optimus and told him what had happened. Optimus called Majestic to tell her that the Predacons had captured Emelna. After they were done telling everyone the bad news, everyone became depressed because they all lost a part of them for the time being.

That night Prowl was outside he saw a shooting star and made a wish. His wish was, "I wish I may, I wish I might get this wish I wish tonight, I wish that Emelna will be ok and that she will return to me unharmed." After he made his wish he started to cry.

Sideburn, one of his brothers, came outside to see how he was, and it was surprising to him that his older brother was in tears. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Isn't it obvious locomotive-head? I'm crying because I don't want Emelna to get hurt… or worse yet… get killed."

"I know how you feel bro."

"Ever since that explosion when we thought they were gone… well, lets just say I don't won't that to happen again okay Sideburn?"

"Ok but you don't have to get mad at me."

"Just leave me alone okay Sideburn?"

"Alright, feel better bro."

"**Shut up **and leave me alone for Primus' sake!" Prowl yelled.

Majestic went outside and was thinking I hope she is all right. Arcea saw Majestic outside and wondered what she was doing. "What's wrong Majestic?"

"I'm worried, as always." She muttered

"'Bout what?" Arcea pried.

"Emelna of course."

"Why? She's a big girl Majestic; she can take care of herself… most of the time."

"Why would those pompous idiots capture her? It makes no sense…"

"I don't know M.J. but I hope she is okay…"

"Yea I think we all do."

Everyone missed her but the Predacons on the other hand were having fun torturing her. They had her tied down so she couldn't escape their clutches. She had told them to "leave her the slag alone". Megatron silenced everyone from talking so he could talk to poor, helpless Emelna.

"I am going to ask you a question. You can answer the easy way or the hard way, ok". "Whatever, you're nothing but a pompous **jerk.**"

"Will you join mw and my team of Decepticons? If you do I'll release you…" She didn't answer him for a few long minutes. "Tell me before I hurt you…"

"No. I won't join you and your team of Decepticons, I won't betray my friends!"

"Then you will die without seeing your friends and family again… including that _fool_ called Prowl."

"No…" She whispered in desperation.

"I hate this; you and your team of femmes are all so horridly stubborn…"

"Yes I know; that is what we were trained for by Majestic; moron." She muttered.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

Prowl woke up the next morning outside, still worried about Emelna. His teammates were all looking for him. They had something very important to tell him, but they didn't think he would be ready for the news. When they finally found him, and told him that Optimus was planning an invasion at Decepticon base, once they found it. He sounded very happy after they told him. However he was still a bit depressed because they had to find the base first.

M.J. called Optimus. "I heard about your little plan you ego-maniac!" she was obviously displeased.

"Yes, and what about it?" He sounded calm but it held a bit of detest.

"Well, lets see, we'll start with the obvious. I know it's a bad idea, and for three reasons; one, you didn't consult me first, I am her commander after all; two, you're just going to get yourself blown up from your own stupidity anyway, and finally, that plan idiotic plan you concocted could get Emelna destroyed!"

"Yes I know I am putting her at risk, but you realize we're risking our lives for your troop."

"Yes, I realize this, but you still shouldn't go through with this stupid plan, it's to risky!"

"Why should I listen to you? You're just a Femme!" He snapped.

"Yeah, so what does being a femme have to do with anything? Besides I am, by afar, smarter than you may believe."

"Um…I got to go bye." He said hurriedly

"Wait a second you… you **DUMB ASS!** Don't you hang up on me!" but she was to late; he had cut her off so all she heard was the screen going blank. Witch made a buzz sound then it shut off all on its own.

_**To be continued!**_


	2. The amazing rescue

Chapter 2

The Amazing Rescue!

Optimus told his team what Majestic had said about his plan, fortunately, Prowl wasn't in the room. He was in his chamber; crying. Hotshot quietly entered the room. He immediately asked, "Prowl… are you alright?"

"No. Can't you see that I'm not alright?" he replied bitterly.

"Why? I know you're worried but-"

"Can't you see that I'm never going to see Emelna again, and that we won't get her back safely?"

"Oh… I see… I'll just leave you alone then."

"Yeah, that would be the best thing to do." Prowl snapped.

Hotshot decided to tell Optimus what was wrong with Prowl.

Optimus chose to see if he could see any improvements, and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Prowl grumbled.

"Prowl, are you alright?"

"Yes, and No."

"What do you mean by 'yes and no'?"

"No, because Emelna is never coming back. Yes, because I know we... we just have to find a way to get her back!"

"Prowl, M.J. told me that my plan was no good, so I have to call a meeting for all of us, both femmes and mechs, at the base to think of a plan."

"Really!" Prowl growled sarcastically.

"Yes Prowl." Optimus had obviously missed the sarcasm in his voice.

"Thanks that makes me feel oh-so much better."

"Yes I figured it would." Optimus still detected nothing unordinary.

"Thanks Optimus."

"Anytime."

The next day the Autobot team went to the femme-bot headquarters, and for once, they were working together. When the mechs got there, most of them were greeted with loving hugs by their girlfriends, the only two that weren't were Prowl and Optimus.

"Take your seats." M.J stuttered because she was not entirely awake, she had not recharged since Emelna's kidnapping, trying to come up with a plan of action, "Ok does everyone know why we are here?"

Everyone drearily answered, "Yes."

"According to Majestic, my plan was a bit deranged… so if you would like to know why, ask her later." Prime muttered.

Everyone answered accept Prowl. After a short time, he began to yell at everyone, "We need a plan! Let's hurry so we can get Emelna back safe and sound!"

Majestic agreed. Arcea answered, "Hold your horses! We need a well thought out plan."

Everyone (especially Prowl) looked dumb founded (like he normally does), for Arcea never thought before she leapt. They argued for hours until a plan was agreed on.

Meanwhile, at Predacon base, Megatron had Emelna tied down. He set up for a message to Optimus and Majestic. He told them to "Say good bye to Emelna forever."

"Ok" they said bitterly because it was a trick. The team was still trying to find the Predacon base. They were communicating with Emelna through Majestic's telepathy.

Arcea told her, "Say yes to anything that he asks you." She told them

"Ok, and the base is very close to where you are now." There plan had just begun to work. Megatron called Optimus and Majestic to a battle, he also lied and told them that Emelna was on his team.

They went to the desert to battle. Emelna was forced to battle for the deception-morons (for the time being). Before the Preds retreated Emelna snuck over to her teammates through the smoke from all the guns. Megatron yelled "**RETREATE**." The Autobots and Femmes celebrated the return of Emelna (for a while in the desert).

When the Preds were back at base they had realized that Emelna was gone. They all said "Forget it she is not worth it anyway."

When Prowl first saw Emelna was safe he ran over to her and picked her up and twirled her around for a minute or so. Then they gave each other a big hug and a long kiss.

In unison Majestic and Arcea cried, "Stop going all mushy on us!"

"Whatever." Prowl and Emelna answered at the same time.

They partied at Autobot base until it was three in the morning. Emelna's friends were all happy that she was back. Prowl's brothers and friends knew that he was happy again. The femmes stayed overnight at Autobot base, they stayed in the room of their boyfriend.

The next day the femmes brought up an unusual subject. They asked each other who there old high school boyfriends were. They also asked the guys who there high school girlfriends were. They all answered, well, _almost_ everyone. Emelna hesitated when they asked her because her friends didn't like him and she didn't want get Prowl mad. But Majestic blurted it out anyway. She then told her that she was stupid to have gone out with him in the first place. Then they started to argue

"_Why did you tell them you know that thy all hated him anyway!_"

"_Well you didn't want to tell them so I did! And I also reminded you of how much of a stupid hoe you were!_**" **

"_I don't give a fuck, you shouldn't have told them! Its not like you cheated on Sideburn with him or something._"

"_No, now why the hell would I do that! He is such a fucking Dumb Ass and you know it._"

"_Yea so what if I do. You know what you can go fuck a tree or better yet Sideburn!_"

"_Yeah well, you can go be the fucking bitch that you are! Oh and you could go fuck a horse or do you have a problem doing that?_"

"_Fuck you! Fuck you all! You're all so fucking rude_."Majestic got her so mad she forgot she was hungry and ran out crying. Prowl was going to chase after her but, they hadn't eaten and he didn't want to make her any madder.

Majestic said, "I better go get her."

Prowl told her, "Not to bother, she is always stubborn when she is mad."

"Don't I know it." They all agreed never to play that game again.

Emelna was still running, and crying, in her human form when she ran into her old high school boyfriend; Ryan. When she ran into him she fell to the ground. "Let me help you up."

"Thanks." He then saw her tears and wiped then from her cheeks.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"N-no, why?"

"You look like _one_ of my high school girlfriends… What's your name?"

"Emel-Elizabeth."

"You are! How are you?"

"Ok; and you?"

"I'm fine, are you married yet?"

"No are you?"

"No, do you want to go out sometime and catch up?"

"Sure, When?"

"How about tonight?"

"Yeah, but what time and where?"

"Seven at the mall sound good?"

"Yea"

"Before I go, when you ran into me, why were you crying?"

"I'll tell you later" Ryan had kissed her hand and they were on there way.

Later in the afternoon Emelna had called Prowl, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

" Don't get so happy ok."

"Why?"

"I…I'm breaking up with you."

"What!" he said very loud so all the others herd him. She told him again and this time he had a smaller reaction, "W-why?"

"Because I feel that since I was captured by the Preds we have drifted apart and pushed each other away, slowly."

"Ok, Emelna but, before you hang up I have something to say, **_I LOVE YOU._**"

"Yea I know."

"Bye"

"Bye."

Prowl was still thinking about what she told him. The others were curiously asking him, "What happened that made you yell what loudly?"

His answer was, "Nothing. I will tell you later ok? So get off my back!"

Emelna walked back to femme bot base. She hollered out "**MEJESTIC**."

"Hold on I'm coming! Ok, what do you want?" Her voice was bitter and shallow.

"Hear." She handed her the femme bot symbol patch that she wore around her wrists and she gave M.J. all of the things with the symbol on it. Majestic simply stared, "I'm so sorry… I'm quitting, no buts about it. Just don't tell the others, unless they really want to know… bye." She left without another word, before Majestic could say a thing.

Prowl told everyone why he had shouted earlier. He told all of them that Emelna had broken up with him. They were all shocked.

_TO BE CONTINUIED!_


End file.
